


Enchanted Waters

by Camille_Comic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Drowning, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, literally just ruby angst, making ladybug canon, man sorry Ruby I'm just fucking you up in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Comic/pseuds/Camille_Comic
Summary: A Faunus!Ruby fic,After the Fiasco that was V8, Team RWBY and JNR are in a cavern taking a detour to Vacuo. Qrow, Maria, Penny, and Oscar took a separate route. Since Maria is a tad too old to be traversing caverns and water + robots isn’t a great idea.How Ruby becomes a faunus is based on the one version of how Faunus came to be, I don't remember which one it was but it involved magical water so-
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Jaune is alone Sorry Jaune, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Snowpines, fairgame - Relationship, ladybug - Relationship, past ironqrow - Relationship, renora - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Enchanted Waters (a Ruby!Faunus au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Fiasco that was V8, Team RWBY and JNR are in a cavern taking a detour to Vacuo. Qrow, Maria, Penny, and Oscar took a separate route. Since Maria is a tad too old to be traversing caverns and water + robots isn’t a great idea.

The cavern is the polar opposite of Solitas’s frozen surface, there is an abundance of moss and ivy covering the cavern walls. It is humid and damp unlike the dry, frozen air at the surface, with large tropical trees line the area, providing a hiding place for the inhabitants of this cavern. In the middle is a small lake covered in a thin layer of ice, underneath the icy surface, an unidentified Grimm lurks.

Ruby swings her scythe, cutting a Kappa-Grimm in half, slicing its shell in two. Another approaches her rear and shoves her forward, into the icy cavern lake below.

“Ruby!” Yang screamed, seeing her baby sister be thrown into the icy lake.  
She finishes off the three large Kappa-Grimm that surround her and Blake, then sprinted towards the Lake.

“Ruby!? Are you okay? JNR, hurry up and help me!”

Team JNR quickly kills off the remaining 4 Grimm, Jaune is the first one to make it to the lake with Nora and Ren a few paces behind him.

“We can’t go down there, Yang! I’m sure Ruby’s fine!” Jaune frantically shouted. “Besides, she’s more than capable of swimming.”

“Jaune, I can't see Ruby! She should be at the surface by now!” Yang panics, “We should go down-“

A small, red-cloaked girl breaches the surface of the water, barely able to swim to the rock jutting out of the Lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send some love to @That_2623_Guy on Twitter, he was the one who took the time to beta read this for me <3


	2. Grimm

“RUBY, ARE YOU OKAY!” Yang screams filled with worry.

“Yeah, I’m fine sis,” Ruby weakly coughed while taking off her soaked cape, two Faunus ears poking out of her messy black hair.

Teams _WBY and JNR are stunned, their once human leader now a wolf Faunus, something that shouldn’t even be possible. Nora stutters

“I- Ruby how are you-“ Ruby interrupts “How am I what? Alive? uh, I drink milk, duh.”

“No, that’s not what Nora meant-” Jaune began.

Yang cut him off with a harsh whisper. “Shut the fuck up Jaune, she’s going to freak out if she notices so just shut the fuck up.”

Ren calmly added on. “She will panic and fear will only attract more Grimm. We need to focus on getting her off the rock and back onto the cavern floor.”

“What do you mean we shouldn’t tell her Ren!” Jaune angrily replies, “Ruby isn’t that dense! She’s going to find out eventually!”

Ren replied, as calmly as ever, “As long as we keep her away from mirrors and prevent her from touching her head, she might not no-“

Nora giddily interrupted the conversation “I WANT TO TOUCH HER EARS, THEY’RE SO CUTE!!!”

“Nora!” WBYJR scolds loudly, drawing a perked eyebrow from Ruby.

“Ren’s right, we have to get out of this cavern before we tell her, we can’t afford to attract any more Grimm,” Weiss asserts. “All our aura’s are low, and we need extra protection for Solitas.”

Ruby shouted up to the group “HEY ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME UP? I’M KINDA STUCK SINCE, MY AURA WAS SHATTERED WHEN I WAS THROWN OFF AND INTO THE LAKE!”

“Ah shit yeah, Rubes” Yang replies as she digs through Jaune’s bag “Uh, I'll find a rope or something.”

“What are we going to do!” Jaune stage whispers, “She’s going to find out ESPECIALLY if Nora can’t keep her hands to herself.”

Ren calmly as always replied “We’ll find a way, it won’t be easy but until we can find someone who understands what’s going on and until we get out of this cavern. Telling her isn’t an option, we have to prevent her from either touching or seeing her ears.”

“I FOUND A ROPE IN JAUNES BAG!” Yang yells down to Ruby, “I’M GOING TO TOSS IT DOWN TO YOU!”

Yang throws the rope down to Ruby and secures the rope to a tree a few feet away.

“Uh, Yang?” Ruby asks while climbing “does something smell weird to you, kinda smells like death?”

“No?” Yang replied, rather astounded. “What does death even smell like-“

Jaune suddenly cut her off with a shout “-MORE KAPPA-GRIMM ON OUR RIGHT, RUBY HURRY WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!” “Okay! Okay! I’m trying to hurry!”

Ruby says as she finally manages to reach the top where her team is located. “WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THERE WERE SO MANY!?”

Jaune yelled back to her. “WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS RUBY, THERE’S A HUNDRED OF THEM AND ONLY SEVEN OF US!”

“Come on everyone! We can take them-” Ruby growled.

“WE DON'T HAVE TIME, MOST OF US ARE HURT AND YOUR AURA IS SHATTERED! LET’S GO!” Jaune yelled, throwing Ruby over his shoulder while running towards a cave that leads to the surface.

Ren shouted back, “We won't make it out! There’s too many and there’s still 100 yards till we reach the surface!”

“Weiss, Blake! Get out of here I’ll hold them off!” Yang quickly responds, her main concern being preventing her injured teammates from dying to Grimm.

“Oh like hell you are blondie!” Nora angrily replied “You are NOT fighting those fuckers alone!”

Nora and Yang fought off a few Kappa-Grimm using Yang's fire and Nora's grenades, the smaller Grimm didn’t stand a chance, Weiss and Blake ran out.

“Fuck! Crescent Rose!” Weiss realizes, she quickly turned in a mad rush to find the discarded scythe.

“Weiss, where are you going! Your aura’s almost drained, you can’t take another hit!” Blake yells, concerned for her friend.

Weiss snorted “I’ll be fine, you worry wart! Just get out and make sure Ruby doesn’t find out!”

“Just be careful Weiss!” Blake quickly turns and replied, following Ruby and Jaune into the cave systems.

“I will-“ A large Kappa roared, startling Weiss and shaking the ground beneath the ex-heiresses feet.

The Grimm tried to slash at the ice princess, but thanks to a quickly-cast speed glyph she managed to leap over and dodge the Grimm’s attacks. She moved away from the Grimm and spots the scythe a few feet from the lake,

Ruby must’ve dropped it when she fell. “Ugh! What the dust is Weiss doing!” Yang sarcastically asked Nora, “We’re trying to buy them time and she’s fighting a Grimm! For fuck sakes, Weiss your aura is almost gone! GET OUTTA HERE!”

Weiss loudly snapped back in Yang’s direction. “RUBY LEFT HER SCYTHE, YOU BOOB! I'M GOING OKAY!”

Weiss quickly grabbed the weapon, while summoning her Queen Lancer to take care of the Kappa-Grimm, sprinting quickly out into the cave.

“FUCK, YANG, WE GOTTA GO!” Nora panics, seeing multiple four-story tall alpha kappas emerge from the various cave systems surrounding the cavern and its lake.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Yang screams and starts sprinting to the cave system that leads out. ”NORA WE NEED TO COLLAPSE THE ENTRANCE TO THIS CAVE! WE WON’T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE IT OUT IF WE DON'T!”

“Shit!” Nora exclaimed, “YANG SHOOT THE CAVE ENTRANCE ONCE WE GET IN IF WE BOTH SHOOT IT SHOULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO DESTROY IT!”

“Right!” Yang grins as she slides to a stop just inside the cave system. She just finished loading her weapon as Nora sprinted inside.

“You ready Thor?”

“Yeah, I’m ready, Goldilocks!” Nora retorts

Yang shoots a flurry of sticky bombs at the entrance and Nora shoots one final bullet, activating the bombs. The explosion shakes the cavern and the Kappa-Grimm roar in response from the other side of the collapsed cave, as Nora and Yang both were thrown to the ground.

“OW! my ears!” Ruby whines, “Wait did I just-“

“NOPE! You didn’t do anything, Ruby what are you talking about haha” Jaune panicked, trying to think of a believable response, “Ummmm, You must be getting sick?!” He said as he carefully set the smaller girl down.

“Jaune, what the fuck kind of lie is that?” Blake aggressively whispered as she dragged him away from Ruby. “She CAN'T find out, we don’t need her to snap again like what happened with Ironwood after Mantle.”

Ruby shouted towards the two, still rather confused. “You guys are acting weird! I know I just about died but look at me, I’m perfectly fine and normal!”

“Yeah, perfectly normal...” Jaune sighed Blake quickly smacked him in the back of the head. “Shut up, Arc”

“Ow Blake,” Jaune mumbled and rubbed his now sore head. “You’re all going to give me a concussion.”

“DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT! DID YOU! DID YOU!” Nora excitedly asks, “YANG AND I BLEW UP THE ENTRANCE TO THIS CAVE SYSTEM SO NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GRIMM ON OUR WAY OUT!

“You did what?!” Ren snapped, momentarily losing his composure, before taking a deep breath. “Nora, we need to talk. Now.”

“I- Ren I’m sorry, I was just trying to save us..” Nora replies with watery eyes.


	3. Kiss and Make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some Lore

Ren grabbed Nora by the hand and walked her away from the group.

“Nora, this cave system we are in was the only way we had into the cavern since the cavern its in Atlas territory,” Ren explained. “The Atlas militia wants us all dead after what Ruby did, after what we all did in an attempt to save Mantle and Atlas. That cavern and its lake have changed Ruby. We don’t know how this has happened, but it has. That’s why we needed that passage open, even if it made it almost impossible for us to escape.” Ren let go of her hand and paced trying to regain his composure.

“Ren I’m sorry, I just thought that Ozpin could fix it since he’s magic and all that,” Nora whispered.

“No, no, Nora you’re fine, I shouldn’t have yelled. I just don’t think that Ozpin can fix this. Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Enchanted Sea?”

“No? What is it?”

“Supposedly, there was a god, after the brothers, but long before us. Pan, as the legend calls him, is thought to be the creator of Faunus, people think he took the outcasts of each kingdom and brought them to the sea. The water made them Faunus.” Ren calmly explains, holding Nora's hands again. “Hence the legend's name. That was thought to be centuries ago when the world and its continents were entirely different. Back when Solitas and Menergie were connected.”

“So you’re saying this could be the water that turned humans into the first Faunus? Ren, I love you, but that’s impossible.” Nora sighs and squeezes his hands. “But, regardless, I trust you and if you think this is true, then I believe you,” Nora said as she tightly embraced him.

“Uh Guys, *I think we should go,” Ruby whined. “Wait I did it again, what’s going on?”

“Shit,” Yang whispered fiercely. “Jaune, we’re going to have to keep her calm, she keeps on whining and she’s starting to notice.”

“How are we going to do that!” Jaune whispered back, trying not to shout. “She’s still upset after what happened in Atlas, she’s going to be sad either way.”

“I don’t fucking know!” Yang whisper-shouted back at him. “We need to focus on getting to Vacuo first so we can find the relic! Maybe someone there can help Ruby?” 

“GUYS! Somethings wrong! We need to leave!” Ruby yells as she interrupts everyone “I just know somethings wrong!”

“Nothings wrong Ruby,” Nora reassures “I’m sure it’s just your nerves”

“Nothings wrong!? What do you mean nothing's wrong R-“ Jaune tried to say before Yang and Blake tackled him violently to the ground.

“Arc shut the fuck up,” Blake whispered to him before standing back up. 

“She’s right Jaune, we can't let Ruby find out yet, she’ll freak,” Yang whispered. “She’s already had a horrendous month and I’m not sure if she can handle this right now.”

“She’s right,” Ren calmly added. “Even if nothing is wrong, we still should keep moving, we can stop and chat later. Although,” he whispered to the rest of the group, “there is something I need to tell the rest of you.”

“Great!” Ruby announced with a smile, ears perking up, “Let’s get out of here, those Kappa-Grimm give me the heeby-jeebies.”


	4. Too Close For Comfort

The climb out of the cave system was rough for everyone. Weiss’ braid got caught on the sharp rocks that jutted from the walls. Blake's high heeled boots didn't have nearly enough traction to keep her from slipping while she scaled the slippery walls. Ruby on the other hand, to the surprise of _WBYJNR, had an easy time scaling the rocky walls. Her newfound strength and agility were her savior, easily throwing herself from rock to rock, quickly ascending the last wall that prevented an easy exit. Ruby now stood on top, on a flat stretch of rock, with the cave exit in sight.

Looking down the cave system, her friends are barely half-way up the rocky wall, Weiss was still almost at the bottom, barely managing to climb without her long braid or dress getting caught.

“Hurry it up you guys, I wanna get out of here!” Ruby yells excitedly down the cavern, ears perked to attention. “I want to get out of here!”

Weiss huffed, “Well maybe if someone would help me get my braid unstuck I wouldn't be so behind.” She sighs under her breath.

“Don't get huffy with us ice princess!” Yang retorts, still rather annoyed at Jaune for his near slip-up. “We got bigger things to worry about then your stupid braid!”

“Hey! My braid is _not_ stupid!” Weiss snapped back.

The roar of a Grimm violently interrupted the group’s argument. Ruby's ears laid flat and Weiss slowly turned to look behind her, freezing as she locked eyes with a Kappa Grimm.

“It escaped!” Weiss shrieked, attempting to climb further. “Ow! Fuck!” She cried out as her braid, still stuck, left her too close to the Grimm for comfort.

“Weiss! You have to get up here!” Yang shouts as she helps pull Blake and Jaune up and onto the flat cave floor.

“I'm trying! but it's stuck!” Weiss shouted frantically as the Grimm drew nearer, watching her like a predator watches prey.

“Just cut it!” Ruby yells back, “You can't fight it!”

“I am not cutting my braid!” Weiss huffed as she continues attempting to tug her braid from the rocks, panicking evermore as she sees the Grimm draw even closer.

“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN!” Ruby growled, ears folding back and her hair standing on edge. She jumped back down the cave and,grabs onto a protruding rock, swinging herself over to Weiss.

“Oh thank the brothers!” Weiss sighs. “Help me get my braid unstuck!”

Ruby crouches down on the protruding rock to look at her, “I'm sorry about this Weiss.” She mumbles as she whips a small dagger out and cuts the braid. 

“YOU ASSHOLE! You could've just tugged it out!” Weiss angrily huffed.

The Grimm roars, the cavern shakes, readying itself to leap and attack the two girls.


	5. Blood Stained Hands

“We have to go!” Ruby yells as she grabbed Weiss and threw her over her shoulder.

Weiss exploded in her reply, “YOU BOOB! First, you cut my braid off, now you're carrying me like some damsel! 

She grabbed onto Ruby's left ear and tugged. “OW! Weiss what the fuck!” Ruby whined as she climbed her way up the cavern.

Ruby jumped from rock to rock, struggling to carry the ex-heiress, as the Grimm threw itself at the wall. Her balance wavered for a brief moment as claws began to protrude from her hands. Soaking her hands in blood.

“What the fuck..” Ruby whispers, her eyes wide with fear.

The Grimm’s roar shakes the cavern once again and Weiss holds on to her tighter as the wall rumbled.

Nora and Ren finally scramble to the top, barely making it to the edge.

“HURRY IT UP GIRLS!” Nora shouts down leaning over the edge.

“I take it back!” Weiss shrieked, “Climb faster!”

Ruby, now looking back at the source of the rumble, spotted three more Grimm in the darkness. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Ruby yells, adrenaline and fear allowing her to ignore the new and painful claws.

“We're almost there, I'm going to have to throw you up to Yang!” Ruby exclaims, her ears flattening down even further. “Yang, I need you to catch Weiss!”

“No the fuck you’re-” Weiss says before she is thrown up to Yang, barely managing to grab onto Yang’s hand. 

“I got you princess,” Yang camly says, as she pulls the smaller girl up. “You're not going to fall on my watch.”

Ruby hurriedly finished scaling the wall, her hands even bloodier from the sharp rocks.

“What the actual fuck…” Ruby says as she looks down at her hands, long pointed claws stick out of each finger. Blood soaking her hands from the claws ripping her skin. “How? I-” She mumbles, stepping back from the group.

“Uh, Ruby?” Yang whispers, lilac eyes staring in shock at the claws. “You okay sis?”

Ruby's claws retract, gone as fast as they appeared, her ears fall flat. The only sign of them is her torn and bloodied fingers, the tendons visible.

“I had claws…” Ruby whispers, her ears flatten.

Weiss places her hand on Ruby's shoulder, in an effort to comfort the girl.

“I'm sure you're just imagining things,” Weiss shakily replies, unsure of how to convince the girl that everything was normal and fine. How to convince her that she _definitely_ didn't have claws, contrary to what they all witnessed. “You're probably dehydrated… yeah that's it! You're just dehydrated!” Weiss states, proud of the little white lie.

“No Weiss I definitely had claws” Ruby mumbled, still in shock.

Yang grabs her sister's hands and pulls her away from Weiss.

“It's probably blood loss! I mean look at you!” Yang quickly replied as she looked over her sister's injured hands. “And look! No claws!”

“But I-” Ruby attempts to say before she is tackled by a concerned Nora.

“Oh, you poor baby!” Nora cooed as she looked at Ruby's hands.

“I'm not a baby, Nora!” Ruby pouts, her ears now up.

The cavern shakes before Nora has time to bandage her hands. The Grimm is angry and throws itself into the cave wall.

“Uh, guys? We should go.” Jaune shakily replies as he falls slightly back due to the sheer force of the rumble.

“Yeah, yeah, he's right let's move.” Ren calmly states as he grabs Nora off of Ruby. “We can bandage her wounds later.”

The Grimm roars once again, the cavern shakes causing Jaune to grab onto Weiss' legs out of fear.

“DON'T LET IT HURT ME!” Jaune shouts as he holds onto Weiss' legs like a small child.

“You are such a baby!” Weiss huffs as she steps out of Jaunes arms and drags him out of the cave by his shirt collar.

Ruby stands up brushing off her skirt, she goes to pull up her hood and notices her capes missing.

“I left my cape!” Ruby whines, her ears flatten downwards.

“We can get you another one we have to go!” Yang says as she grabs her sister by the arm and starts dragging her out.

“No! That was a gift from Mom! I can't leave it!” Ruby growls as she rips her arm away from Yang.

“Ruby we don't have time for this!” Yang shouts, angered by her sister's childishness.

Blake picks up Ruby from behind startling the young girl. “We can't Ruby, the cave has been collapsed. ” Blake calmly replies as she tries to hold the struggling girl. 

“LET ME GO!” Ruby growls, the sound no different then a Grimm. The claws returning, ripping her hands even more, as she claws at Blake.

“Ruby stop!” Blake hisses as Ruby slashes her cheek. 

Ruby hits the floor with a thud, her head hitting a large rock, knocking the young girl out cold.

“Shit.” Blake whispers as she feels the cut that now lines her jaw. “Oh god Oh shit.”


	6. "How could you..."

“Did you just?” Yang shouts, the cave rumbles again, causing both girls to fall to the ground.

“Fuck! We have to go!” Blake yells as she picks up the unconscious girl.

“Don't touch her!” Yang yells, her lilac eyes now a angry red.

“You know I wouldn't hurt her on purpose!” Blake shouts back, tears welling in her eyes.

“Really? Cause it seems like you've been doing the exact opposite!” Yang shouts, “First it was you leaving, then it was you hiding your pain from us! You know that Ruby hates that! Now this?”

“Yang I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her!” Blake cries, as she cradles the young girl.

“Are you guys okay in there?” Nora shouts, her voice filled with concern.

“Shit!” Yang shouts as the Grimm throws itself into the wall once again.

This time the rocks start to crumble down around them.

“Fuck!” Blake shouts holding Ruby even closer.

“Go! Go!” Yang hurriedly shouts as she grabs the cat Faunus by the arm and pulls her up.

Blake and Yang sprint out of the cave, Ruby still lying unconscious in Blake's arms. Her body limp and blood dripping from the back of her head.

A roar emits from the cave once more, this time the rocks seal the Grimm's fate.

“Holy shit.” Jaune says, mouth agape as he sees his friends barely escape the collapsed cave exit. 

“Oh god, I didn't mean to hurt her.” Blake whispers as she drops to her knees and cradles Ruby.

“But you still did!” Yang shouts, “You said you would never hurt her, no you promised!”

Yang goes to grab Ruby and Ren steps in front of her.

“Yang, you need to calm down, Blake would never hurt Ruby on purpose.” Ren calmly reasons, “You know how Blake feels about Ruby.”

“But she!” Yang shouts before Ren interrupts, 

“Yang, Blake loves your sister, she's proved it dozens of times.” Ren sighs, “Ruby may not know it but Blake adores her.”

“She was the one who knocked Ruby out!” Yang roars, “How are you ignoring that fact? It was her fault!”

Ren sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, “Yang you're allowed to be mad, but  _ please  _ be reasonable here, we are in the middle of nowhere and Grimm could be anywhere.”

“Yang I'm so sorry” Blake sobs as she holds onto Ruby even tighter, “I didn't mean to hurt her.”

“You can be angry later, but for now we need to focus on getting to Vacuo.” Ren calmly states as he places his hand on the taller girls shoulders, “We have to focus on getting Ruby help and focus on preventing Salem from destroying more kingdoms.”

Ren leads Yang away from the group and west to Vacuo, “Let's go everyone, we can't lose anymore time” Ren states.

“Come on Blake.” Nora says as she helps Blake up, “Do you want to-” She interrupts herself, suddenly worried for the Faunus, “No, are you able to carry Ruby? Your pain isn't flaring up, is it?”

“No, no Nora I'm fine,” Blake responds as she picks up the raven haired girl.


	7. Tension Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group starts the long walk to Vacuo, hoping to meet Qrow, Maria, Oscar and Penny there. Blake carries Ruby for the first few miles until Nora forces her to take a break, Nora can tell when Blake’s pain flares up, since Blake always scrunches her face when it flares up. From then on, Yang and Nora take turns carrying the young girl. Jaune and Weiss walk side by side talking and sharing their worries for the young girl. Ren spends most of the first few days comforting Blake. Blake after the initial shock wore off, was too scared to touch Ruby, she looked so fragile to her. She thought that if she touched Ruby, she would break the girl.

Halfway through day 4, they reach Vacuo. Ruby is still unconscious, whether that is due to her broken aura or her injuries, they don't know.

“We're finally here, we made it to the city!” Yang shouts, almost dropping the unconscious girl. “Oops!”

“Kids!” A raven haired man with deep red eyes shouts as he runs over, a younger girl dressed in green behind him. He stops dead in his tracks as he sees Ruby in Yang's arms.

“What happened?” Qrow sternly states with concern only a father could have.

His eyes look over the unconscious girl, stopping on the two ears protruding from her head. 

“Hey kids, is it me or does Ruby have Wolf ears?” Qrow sarcasticly asks in disbelief, “No fucking way.”

“Ah-ha, you know uncle Qrow, it's actually a _really_ funny story.” Yang starts before Jaune moves in front of her and cuts her off.

“Uh, Mr. Branwen.” Jaune shakily begins.

“It's Qrow.” He replies shortly.

“Ah-ha… So Qrow, I uh, I don't know how to say this but..” Jaune continues, barely managing to make eye contact with the older man.

“Spit it out. How the fuck is _my_ kid a Faunus now?” Qrow responds, eyes not moving from the blonde man in front of him.

“Technically, Uncle Qrow, she isn't _you're_ kid.” Yang says, trying to lighten the mood but ultimately failing.

“Wanna say that again Blondie?” Qrow retorts, “I raised both of you're asses while Tai was grieving, I raised you for 8 fucking years. Don't ever say that either of you aren't _my_ kids.”

“Right..” Jaune interrupts the angered man, “So uh.. Surprise?”

“Yeah what a great fucking surprise, all of my kids show up a day late, bloodied and bruised. One fucking unconscious _and_ turned into a faunus.” Qrow growls, his deep red eyes never once moving from Jaune. 

“Uh mister Branwen sir?” Penny cautiously interrupts, “We should go inside, people are stareing”

Qrow looks around for a moment seeing several townspeople staring, some looking cautiously out their windows and others watching from their porches.

“Inside now.” Qrow sternly states as he walks to the old abandoned house they have been staying at.

The house is rotted, barely standing. It's windows are broken, some frames missing entirely. The porch is blackened with wet spots and mold, it feels as if one wrong step could result in you falling through the porch. The roof is mostly undamaged, some shingles are missing and there is one large hole on the left side.

“Wow, this is uh” Weiss manages to stutter out, “Uh quaint?”

“This is what we have to work with Schnee, Only abandoned building in a 10 mile radius.” Qrow sternly responds, not liking the schnees current attitude. “Or at least the only abandoned building that has a roof or isn't currently occupied by squatters.”

“So we're squatting now?” Weiss snorts, “Qrow I know we have the money to stay in a inn.”

“Yes, we're squatting but not because we suddenly don't have any money.” Qrow says as he turns to the ex-heiress, “Were squatting because we can be tracked through our credit cards, y’know the ones Jimmy forced us to use.” 

“Since it’d be easier,” Qrow says, making quotation marks with his hands.

“Oh I uh, didn't realize that.” Weiss sighs, her hands anxiously brushing through her hair, “I didn't think General Ironwood would do that to us.”

“Really Schnee? I told you he couldn't be trusted, I know him better then anybody else.” Qrow huffs.

“So are we going to continue crowding the porch? Or can I finally attend to everybody's wounds?” Penny questions, her bounciness returning.

“Right, let's get you all inside.” Qrow states motioning the kids inside, and dragging a reluctant Weiss inside.

“Ew, the inside is worse than the outside!” Weiss says as she looks around the rotting house. Picking up a pillow that immediately falls apart, the cotton hitting the ground with a wet squish.

“Yeah, I wouldn't touch anything kids, or at least nothing left by the previous tenants.” Qrow flatly states, eyes returning to the injured Rose. “Yang, take Ruby upstairs to the master bedroom.” He says as he gestures up the stairs, That's where Maria is, she can attend to Ruby's wounds.”

Yang sighs, looking at her sister. It's been days since she was originally knocked unconscious, she's still responsive, her ears standing at attention when she hears Blake, Qrow or Yang herself. Other than that, they have no way of telling if she's okay or not.

“Alright.” Yang mumbles, as she carries her sister upstairs, careful to avoid broken steps. 

Opening the door to the master bedroom, a small figure can be seen rocking in a old and creaky rocking chair.

“Oh look who it is, it’s Bombshell Blonde.” Maria says with a smile, that is until she sees Ruby.

“Uh Maria, Ruby is hurt, like hurt really bad.” Yang stutters out, “And uh, she's a uh Faunus now.”

“I see, set her on the bed.” Maria sighs as she rises from her seat, moving to the young girl now lying limp on the bed.

“Do you think she's okay?” Yang whispers, Rubys ears perking up in response, “She's been out for days now.”

Maria looking over Ruby, sees not a strong huntress, but a vulnerable young girl. One that is soaked in her own blood.

Maria hums as she looks over Ruby, noting several deep wounds, the most notable being on the back of her head. Several small cuts and scrapes are visible, through Ruby's torn clothes. 

“She'll need stitches,” Maria hums as she feels Ruby's ribs, noting that two are broken.

“How are you so calm?” Yang inquires, not understanding how anyone could be so calm seeing Ruby this injured.

“How did you not bandage any of her wounds?” Maria retorts while she slowly examines Ruby's battered hands. Each finger, slightly above the nail bed, is torn. The skin shredded and ligaments visible.

“Well we.. Well I..” Yang says as she trails off, not knowing how to respond.

A soft knock is heard on the door.

“Come in Qrow.” Maria responds as she examines Ruby's new wolf ears.

“It isn't Qrow,” Blake says as she opens the door.

“Oh hello Blake.” Maria softly responds, she always had a soft spot for the girl. “Is something the matter?”

“I uh no, I just wanted to see if Ruby was okay.” Blake stutters, eyes wondering over the petite figure lying on the old mattress.

“Since Yang forgot to tell me what cause her wounds, would you mind enlightening me Miss Belladonna?” Maria jokingly says, as her eyes return to the Rose.

“Yeah Blake what happened.” Yang spits.

Blake looks between Maria and Yang, unsure of what to do.

“I asked you a question Blake, I would appreciate a response.” Maria sighs as she moves to examine Ruby's lower body.

“So I-” Blake starts, her voice barely louder than a whisper before Yang interrupts her.

“So Blake knocked Ruby out.” Yang growls once again, moving to stand in between the bed and Blake.

“It was an accident I swear!” Blake panics, worried that the Silver eyes huntress may not let her near Ruby ever again. “We were in the cave and it was about to collapse-”

Ruby's ears perks up to the sound of Blake's voice and she starts to stir.

“Take it outside you two!” Maria scolds, waving her cane at the two older girls. “She's most likely going to wake up soon and I do not need her to be stressed over you twos bickering on top of her injuries.”

“She's my sister! I should be allowed to stay!” Yang shouts.

“I said OUT!” Maria shouts as she smacks Yang on the thigh with her cane, “Out now! Before I call Qrow in here and force you to leave!”

Ruby's ears droop, and a quiet whine is heard from the young unconscious girl.

“I- Fine!” Yang shouts before storming out of the room, heavy boots stomping down the stairs.

“I'm so so sorry Maria I didn't mean to.” Blake quietly says as she backs out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Blake presses her back to the door and sighs, “I really fucked up now didn't I?”

“Yeah you did.” A short figure with messy brown hair says as they peak into the hallway from the room across from Blake.


	8. "I'm not fucking dead."

“Are you Oscar or Ozpin right now?” Blake questions, still unsure of how to feel about him.

“Oh, I'm Oscar, Ozpin’s been quiet recently.” He mumbles as he steps into the hallway and leans against the banister. “Is Ruby okay? I heard you and Yang arguing.”

“I don't know, she's hurt really bad that's for sure.” Blake sighs as she traces the wood grain on the door before she drops to the ground with a thud.

“We're sitting now huh?” Oscar says as he sits cross legged across from the Cat Faunus.

“Yeah, yeah we're sitting.” Blake says as she stares at nothing.

“I saw that Ruby has ears now.” Oscar flatly states as he makes bunny ears behind his own head.

“Yeah, she is a Wolf Faunus now, thanks to some weird magic water shit.” Blake mumbles before shifting her sitting position.

“Did you tell her?” Oscar asks as he fiddles with his promise ring.

“No she doesn't know about the ears.” Blake responds.

“I wasn't talking about her ears, although how did she manage not to notice?” Oscar asks, a cheeky grin on his face.

Blake blushes, now realizing what he's asking about.

“I uh, I y’know.” Blake stutters as she plays with her hair.

“Seriously? You had all that time to tell her!” Oscar asks out of pure disbelief, “You can kill your abusive mentor but you can't ask Ruby out on a date?!”

“Well I, well you see.” Blake stutters, twirling her hair around her finger.

“No I don't see, You are going to ask Ruby out as soon as she wakes up.” Oscar states matter of factly.

“But I-” Blake responds.

“No buts about it!” Oscar says grinning, “If I can manage to get a cute guy named Whitley to date me, then you can manage to ask Ruby out!”

“But she!” Blake starts before a tall figure walks by and interrupts.

“Which one of you is making dinner tonight?” Qrow says as he stands in-between the two, “Penny got the electricity working, so we finally have a working stove.”

“I'm too short to reach the stove.” Oscar states as he tilts his head at Blake, almost as if he is asking if she could cook.

“What, are you serious?” Blake questions.

“We can't use our credit cards to buy food right now, so we're kinda stuck with fish from the nearby rivers.” Oscar sighs, “And Qrow sucks at cooking fish, but you don't suck at cooking fish.”

“I don't like fishing though, so unless you already have the fish I'm not cooking.” Blake replies.

“Me and scamp went fishing this morning, The only thing you have to do is cook it.” Qrow interrupts as he goes to lean against the banister.

The sharp sound of wood breaking echos through the hallway then the man falls backwards through the now broken banister.

“OH SHIT!” Qrow screams as he lands with a thud in the foyer below.

“OH MY GOD UNCLE QROW ARE YOU OKAY?” Oscar screams his voice cracking.

“CAN YOU KIDS SHUT THE FUCK UP?” Maria shouts through the door.

“Sorry Maria!” Blake shouts back as she stands to peer over the broken banister.

“Oh my God is he dead?” Oscar asks, his words slightly muffled due to his hands covering his mouth in shock.

“I'm not fucking dead.” Qrow dully replies as he slowly gets up from the floor.

“Oh my God is he a zombie now?” Oscar asks Blake as he hugs her arm, “OH MY GOD BLAKE IS HE A ZOMBIE?”

“Jesus fucking Christ Oscar, I'm not a zombie.” Qrow says, staring at the two children now above him.

“See? He isn't a zombie.” Blake sarcastically says as she pries the small boy off of her arm.

“Oh.” Oscar mumbles as he awkwardly let's go of her arm.

“Blake are you making dinner then?” Qrow asks as he cracks his back.

“Fine.” Blake mumbles as she walks downstairs.


	9. Maria's Attitude

Team JNR is sprawled out on the ground downstairs, they piled up all the salvageable blankets and pillows to build something similar to a nest. 

“Nice nest.” Blake says as she walks into the living room. 

“Wanna join for a cuddle sesh?” Nora asks as she nuzzles Ren.

“Nah, I gotta cook dinner.” She says, “Any of you wanna help?”

“Nope,” Jaune sits up, “I hate cooking.”

“Nah, Ren’s sleeping and I'd rather stay near him.” Nora replies, playing with Ren's braid.

Ren snores loudly as Jaune moves to cuddle him along with Nora.

Blake sighs, wishing she could cuddle with Ruby like they cuddle each other. She looks around the living room, most of the furniture is ruined. The wallpaper peeling from the walls. 

“This place is a shithole, isn't it?” Nora asks, noticing Blakes wandering gaze.

“Totally.” She sighs as she walks into the kitchen, through the archway that connects the two rooms.

The kitchen is horrible, cupboards missing doors, the ceiling water damaged.

“Damn,” Blake sighs as she starts digging through the cupboards and drawers to find a cutting board and knife.

The floor creaks as a small older woman approaches, leaning on the archway.

“Ms. Belladonna.” She says, her voice loud and stern.

“Maria, I am so sorry I-”

Maria cuts her off, “ She's okay, her semblance will make the healing process quicker, once her aura is regenerated.”

“Oh- You're not mad?” Blake questions, worried that Maria hates her now for hurting her apprentice.

“No, of course not.” Maria smiles as she walks over and kindly holds the taller girl's hands, “Blake, you proved back in Atlas, that you would do  _ anything _ to save Ruby.”

“But I hurt her?” Blake says, teary eyed.

“Yes, and no,” Maria says as she pulls out a blue handkerchief and hands it to the girl.

Blake wipes her eyes with the blue fabric, “What do you mean?”

“Ruby woke up for a few minutes, she is feistier.” She responds as she turns to grab the knife and cutting board from the upper cupboards. “She hurt herself trying to get up for heaven's sake, I have no doubt that the feistiness played a part.”

“Maria…” She sighs.

“No.” Maria sternly says, sick of the moping. “We are going to cook dinner now, and you will eat with Ruby and make amends.”

“Are you sure she wants to see me?” Blake says, playing with the handkerchief.

“You were the first person she asked for, before I told her to rest.” She responds as she starts descaling the fish.

“Oh.” Blake mutters.

“Now, enough with the moping, wash your hands and turn on the stove!” Maria commands, as she starts slicing the fish into long strips.

Blake smiles, appreciating Maria’s attitude.


	10. Broken Mirrors

Upstairs, Ruby sat fiddling with the blanket. Her ears perked upward, to the sound of Blake talking downstairs. 

“That's weird,” Ruby mutters to herself. “How the hell can I hear them uphere?”

She sighs and gets up, luckily for her there is an on-suite. 

Opening the old and rotted door, she sees a mirror across from her, above the sink. She moves to it and wipes the years of dust off.

“What the fuck.” She whines, frightened of what she sees. Ruby’s clothes are torn to shreds, the blood soaked bandages visible through her clothing. Her hair is matted, but there are a pair of Wolf ears peeking through the mat.

In her fright she strikes the mirror, a few shards embedding in her hand and some landing in the sink.

She fails to hear the cat faunus approaching, as she cradles her hand, the door to the bedroom slowly creaks open.

“Uh, Ruby?” Blake asks, seeing the bed empty.

Ruby quickly slams the bathroom door shut behind her.

“Oh hi Blake!” Ruby shouts, trying to be calm and act like her normal self, her wavering voice gives her away.

Blake sets the plates of food down onto the dresser and walks to stand in front of the bathroom door.

She now realizes what happened, “Ruby, please open this door, I know you're scared but I can help.”

Ruby with her back to the door, looks into the mirror again. 

“I'm a monster,” Her voice cracks as she cries.

“No, no you're not,” Blake pleads, “Please let me in.”

“Why? So you can see how much of a monster I am!” Ruby growls, her hair fluffed up out of anger and fright.

“Ruby you're not a monster.” Blake whispers, tears welling in her eyes.

Ruby snorts, her fright now turned into shock, her shock now anger.

“And how do you know _that_!” Ruby growls.

“I know that because you're Ruby Rose, you're the girl who is trying to save the world.” Blake whispers as she cries, she hates seeing Ruby this way. 

“How can I save the world if I'm like _this_?” Ruby growls, her now reformed claws digging into the wood floors.

“Because you're the most amazing person, I have ever met.” Blake cries.

“You don't need to lie to me Blake.” She replies, her ears laying flat on her head.

“I'm not lying!” Blake shouts, frustrated with the girl.

“How am I supposed to believe that!” Ruby growls.

“Why would I lie to you if I love you!” Blake shouts back, the realization of what she said slowly dawning on her.

“You.” Ruby whispers in disbelief.

“Please,” She whispers, “Open the door.”

The door unlocked with a click and the hinges squeak as the small girl slowly opens the door. 

  
  
  
  



	11. Quiet Rose

Blake gasps as she sees Ruby, she didn't realize how bad it was until she saw Ruby’s sunken in face and how dull her eyes were. Bandages covered her hands and chest to her torso. The bandages were already bloodied even though Maria only applied them an hour ago.

Ruby covers her ears with her hands, hating them, to her it was just another thing she despised about her appearance.

“Hey, hey don't do that.” Blake softly whispers as she moves her hands away from her ears.

Ruby just looks down, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“Do you really love me?” Ruby mumbles, “Or were you just lying to get me to open the door.”

“I promise I wasn't lying.” Blake whispers as she caresses the girls cheek, Ruby leans into the touch.

Ruby doesn't say anything, she just stares at the ground until Blake picks her up and sets her on the bed.

“Are you hungry?” She asks, “Maria and I made fish.”

Ruby just shakes her head no.

“Can I reapply your bandages?” She asks, grabbing the first aid kit.

Ruby just shakes her head again, her matted hair sticking to her face.

“Can I atleast brush through your hair?” She asks.

Ruby just looks down, not even shaking her head in response.

“Please?” She pleads with the young girl.

Ruby nods this time, handing Blake a brush that was on the end table.

“Thank you,” Blake says before moving to sit behind Ruby, she leans against the headboard as she pats her lap, asking Ruby to sit there.

She doesn't respond but moves into the taller girls lap, she winces when she puts pressure on her ribs.

“Are you okay?” Blake asks as she starts carefully brushing through the girls hair, avoiding touching her ears.

Ruby doesn't respond, she just leans back into Blake’s touch.

Blake sighs and continues brushing out her hair, it grew a lot in the past few days, most likely due to her now being a Faunus. Her hair is now down to her waist.

“Would you like me to cut your hair?” Blake asks as she strokes Ruby’s ears, careful to avoid the cuts.

“No.” Ruby whispers as she leans into Blake even further.

“How about a braid? You would look cute with braids.” She asks.

“I'm a monster, monsters can't be cute.” Ruby whispers again, her voice cracking.

“Ruby,” Blake sighs, “Do you think I'm a monster?”

“No”

“Then why are you a monster, if it's not because of your Faunus traits?” Blake says as she gently puts a hand on the younger girls chin and forces her to look up at her. 

Wide silver eyes stare back at yellow.

“Why do you hate yourself so much?” She asks.

Ruby opens her mouth to speak but quickly shuts it.

“Why can't you see how beautiful you are?” Blake whispers as she traces her finger over the tips of Ruby's ears, the small girl gasps in response. “Please, tell me.” 

“I-Im not just a Faunus.” Ruby whispers, “I had claws, and a tail.”

“Sun has a tail, I've seen other Faunus with claws.” Blake responds, petting the girl's ears.

“That's different, they only have one trait.” She whispers as she bounces her leg due to the petting, a feeling she isn't quite used too. It isn't a bad feeling, it's nice, or at least it's nice when Blake does it.

“That still doesn't make you a monster.” Blake replies.

Ruby doesn't respond, she just chews on her sleeve.

A knock is heard on the door, 


	12. Guesses

“Nora?” Blake asks, noting the pattern it was knocked in. 

“Nope.” Maria says as she opens the door, the hinges creak.

Ruby’s ears perk up as soon as she sees Maria.

“Oh Maria, is something wrong?” Blake asks, she slightly shifts her position so Ruby isn't as close to her anymore.

Maria hums as she moves to sit on the end of the bed, “Ruby,” she sternly says.

“Yes?” Ruby mumbles, the sleeve she was chewing muffling her voice. 

Her head tilts and her ears flop to the side.

“Are you chewing your sleeve again?” Maria asks.

“No?” Ruby guiltily replies.

“Is chewing on her sleeve bad?” Blake asks as she starts petting Ruby’s tail.

“Blake, she is a pup and she is teething.” Maria says as she softly grabs Ruby’s wrist to move the sleeve away from her mouth. “And sleeves are not for teething.”

“I assumed she would have her adult teeth by now, she did just turn eighteen.” She asks as Ruby’s tail lightly wacks her leg in unison to the petting.

“Well you assumed wrong then.” Maria jests.

“I'm a big girl, I don't need to teeth!” Ruby huffs, dramatically crossing her arms.

“Then why were you chewing on your sleeve?” Maria asks as she stands back up and grabs her cane she sat next to the bed.

“I don't know what you're talking about!” She huffs again.

“Ruby, I will find you something adequate for a pup to teeth on,” Maria sighs, as she leans over the bed again to hold the girl's hand. “But for now, you'll just have to wait, I understand it hurts and you want to chew on things-”

“Hey!” Blake interrupts, as she grabs Ruby’s sleeve away from her mouth.

Ruby just grumbles and huffs again.

“Anyway, Blake, I assume you too made up?” Maria asks.

“Yes I uh, suppose we did.” She blushes.

“So are you two finally dating or?” Maria cheekily grins.

“I uh.” Blake blushes.

“Yes!” Ruby shouts, rolling off of Blake's lap and laying belly down on the bed.

“Oh thank God, I thought I was going to have to confess for you two,” Maria laughs, “I was sick of seeing you two hopelessly yearn for each other.”

“Nope! No more of that!” Ruby smiles as she looks back at Blake, her tail wags.

“Yeah, no more hopelessness for us Maria.” Blake smiles as she pets Ruby’s tail again.

“Very well then.” Maria softly smiles, “I assume the other children can expect you both in the cuddle pile tonight?”

“Cuddle pile?” she asks, her black ears tilting to the side.

“Cuddle pile!” Ruby yells as she tackles Blake, “You know! Like back at Beacon!”

“No, I uh, never had the opportunity to join you all I suppose.” Blake shyly responds, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well now you do!” Ruby smiles as she pins Blake down with an arm on either side of her.

“Well before you two get too wild, I will leave.” Maria says, her cane clicking against the ground as she walks out the door, it shuts with a soft thud.

“You're excited.” Blake softly smiles at the girl above her.

“Yeah cuddle piles are my favorite!” Ruby says nuzzling into her neck.

“Are you in a better mood now darling?” Blake asks, glad that she's finally talking again.

“Uh, yeah.” Ruby mumbles.

“So, you love me too?” She asks.

“Huh?” Ruby tilts her head.

“You told Maria we were dating.” Blake says, playing with the comforter they were laying on.

“Oh yeah, I guess I do.” Ruby shyly says.

“You guess?” Blake frowns, her eyebrows furrowing.

“I didn't mean it like that.” Ruby whimpers.

“Whatever, do you want to eat now?” Blake sighs.

“Can we eat downstairs with everyone else?” Ruby asks, sitting down ontop of Blake.

“Only if you get off of me, the food is still on the stove.” She mumbles.

Ruby quickly hops off of Blake then throws the door open and runs downstairs, she almost slips running out the door.

“Ruby!” Blake hears a couple people shout, the only muffled voice she can pick out is Nora.

_ Is she lying? _ Blake thinks,  _ I don't think she would but who guesses they love someone? No, no, Ruby wouldn't lie, but she did lie to Ironwood, so would she lie to me? _

Blake gets up off of the bed with a groan and meets the others downstairs.


	13. Family Dinners

“Ruby! I’m so glad you're okay!” Nora shouts as she hugs the girl, lifting her off the ground.

“Me too.” Ruby smiles and her tail softly wags.

“How are you feeling kiddo?” Qrow asks from the other side of the table.

“Sore, but i’m okay.” She responds as she nuzzles into Nora's neck.

Blake walks in, the floor creaks making Ruby’s ears tilt.

“Great, she’s here.” Yang sarcastically says, with her mouth full of food.

“Be nice.” Maria scolds, gently hitting the blonde with her cane.

“It’s fine Maria.” Blake mumbles, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

“No it is not!” She scolds again, this time hobbling over to the faunus to grab her by the chin, “You listen to me now kid, you do _not_ allow _anyone_ to speak to you that way!”

“Yes ma’am.” Blake stutters out as Yang glares at her.

“Whatever i’m leaving,” Yang says, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair and walking out the busted front door.

“And going where?” Qrow shouts after her, “Fucking christ these kids are going to be the end of me.”

“Sorry.” Ruby whines and Nora squeezes her harder.

“It’s not your fault!” Nora says.

“Yeah kiddo, Nora’s right.” Qrow says as he stands to follow Yang, “I'll see you kids in a bit, Nora, you're in charge of Ruby.”

Nora gasps, “Hell yeah! I'm gonna be the best babysitter ever!”

“I don't need a babysitter.” Ruby huffs, her ears flatten against her head.

“Ruby,” Maria says, letting go of Blake’s chin, “You almost fell out the window barking at a bird a few hours ago.”

“Did not!” Ruby shouts and stomps her foot.

Maria gives her the trademark look, the one a mother would give to a misbehaving child.

“So are you two going to eat or not?” Ren asks, motioning from Blake and Ruby to the table as Qrow attempts to shut the door behind him.

“We saved you seats!” Nora shouts, dropping Ruby and excitedly motions to two seats opposite of her.

The door falls to the ground with a thud, causing everyone to look in Qrow’s direction. He slowly looks up to the kids, then to an angry Maria, before slowly walking backwards out of the house.

“Qrow!” Maria shouts, hobbling after him.

“So,” Jaune says, “Are you guys going to sit down?”

“Oh, uh yeah.” Blake quietly says as she sits next to Ren, Jaune on the other side of her, with an empty chair between the two.

“Yeah!” Ruby shouts her tail wagging as she plops down in the seat next to Jaune.

“You're happy today.” Nora smiles at her.

Ruby smiles in response as she starts wolfing down food.

“Slow down, you're going to end up choking.” Ren says.

“No I'm not-” Ruby attempts to say with a mouthful of food before she promptly begins choking.

“Shit!” Jaune says as he pats her on the back.

“Oh my God.” Blake says, covering her mouth.

“Ack!” Ruby coughs as she spits, “I'm fine!” 

“I told you.” Ren says.

Ruby just looks at him.


End file.
